kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Henshin Onsa
The is a transformation device resembling a tuning fork. It is the most commonly used transformation device among the Oni Kamen Riders of the organization Takeshi, usually those whose arsenal revolves around the percussion. It is said to be the simplest of all transformation devices to make, yet has the capability to unlock the greatest power within all Oni that use it. It has two forms: 'cellphone mode' and 'tuning fork mode'. While in the form of a cellphone mode, its Oni's face can not be shown, and the two prongs should be flipping out to reveal it. Furthermore, the Oni symbol is at the end of the holder, and the device is placed on the right side of the belt. Functionality There are several functions on Henshin Onsa: *An Oni's transformation device, especially for percussion-type Oni. There is also another type of Oni that uses this device to transform. *It can convert Disk Animals to 'animal mode'. Onsa needs to be knocked on Disk Animal which is still in the 'disc mode'. The soundwave turns the Animal Disk into colored, straight into the 'animal mode' after being released. *Onsa can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disk Animals. *The design is like a mobile phone, where Oni needs to open it just like that electronic device when using it, it also has a kind of ringtones that will ring when Disk Animals returns from its investigation. *It also has a function to call Disk Animals without waiting for their return. Oni needs to 'open it', tapping it, lifting it to the forehead, then pointing to the direction where the Disk Animal is released (example: sky for Akane Taka, water surface for Kihada Gani, etc.). Next, Oni made an interesting signal twice. How to Use Transformation to Oni form To change to Oni form, Oni who uses this device needs to 'opening' Onsa like a cell phone, convert it to a 'tuning fork mode'. Then, this device blade will be tapped (or vented) on any hard surface, and will produce a special sound wave, then lifted precisely toward the user's forehead, forming a small Oni face. Upon completion of the transformation, Henshin Onsa will be restored to the right of the belt. List of Henshin Onsa Sengoku period= Unlike the modern Oni, all Oni in different type can transform with a Henshin Onsa, and most of those devices are unnamed. It can possessed a 'katana mode' called the . *'Users:' **Kamen Rider Kabuki: . **Kamen Rider Touki: . **Kamen Rider Kirameki: . **Kamen Rider Nishiki: , with a rough blade. **Kamen Rider Habataki: , with the addition of brown color on the eyebrows on its Oni's face. Kabukionsa.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuki's Onsa. Toukionsa.jpg|Kamen Rider Touki's Onsa. Kiramekionsa.jpg|Kamen Rider Kirameki's Onsa. Nishikionsa.jpg|Kamen Rider Nishiki's Onsa. Habatakionsa.jpg|Kamen Rider Habataki's Onsa. OnsaKEN.png|Onsaken |-| Onkaku= is the most current version of Onsa. Used by most Taiko Oni today. Its Oni's face part is golden, as well as the tip of its handle, which is black, and an ordinary blades. Because the shape is specially designed to resemble a mobile phone, as well as the addition of other new functions such as reading Disk Animals recording data, the function of transforming it into the Onsaken is no longer possible. The colors on the Onkaku can be changed, depending on the wearer. *'Users (who appeared on the TV show):' **Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Danki: The blade connectors and the handle part are blue. **Kamen Rider Eiki **Kamen Rider Gouki: Only appears in its official image. Based on silver-colored Oni's face on his forehead, it is said that Oni's face on his Onsa also has such a color. **Kamen Rider Hibiki (Asumu) (in Hyper Battle Video) **Transformed Kyosuke Henshin Onsha.png|Onkaku Onkaku-phone.png|Onkaku (mobile phone mode) Onkaku-Danki.png|Kamen Rider Danki's Onkaku. |-| Other= There are several different Henshin Onsa in Midori Takizawa's laboratories. It does not revealed who uses it, nor whether the device is a prototype version or not. The Onsa used by Midori (when turning on Shikigami paper) is very different from existing Onsa, it may have no function to transform the user into Oni form. OnsaTakeshi1.jpg OnsaTakeshi2.jpg OnsaTakeshi3.jpg OnsaMidori.jpg|Midori's Onsa. Gallery HenshinOnsaConcept.jpg|Henshin Onsa's concept design. MeitoOnsakenConcept.jpg|Onsaken's concept design. Notes *Henshin Onsa is the first transformation device for Heisei Rider series that is not in the belt form, where it is used by it’s main Rider, Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki to turn into Oni. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)